


Welcome Aboard the Jolly Roger!

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma POV, F/M, Fluff and Angst, post best laid plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing such devastating news from her parents, Emma's torn between where she should go to sleep for the night: Granny's or the Jolly Roger. An answer to the question on everyone's mind: Where did she sleep that night? Post Best Laid Plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Aboard the Jolly Roger!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by and reading. More fics are heading your way. They'll be posted on here or on tumblr, so make sure you're following me (URL: incaptainswanwetrust)! My take on where Emma slept that night after finding out the truth from Snowing!

Nowthat she’s lost the author, her thoughts return to what her parents had revealed to her this afternoon. These past couple of weeks, she’s wanted to believe in them so bad and even when her gut was telling her that they are lying, she found ways to justify to herself that she was just being paranoid. After living a life where you can’t trust anyone based on experience, it’s a bad habit that’s hard to break. But after all this time, she was right- they’ve been sprouting lie after lie to her face. This is just proof, she thought, that you cannot trust anyone, because even her own parents, who happen to be freakin’ Snow White and Prince Charming, are capable of hurting her.

But wait, Emma thought, it’s not true that you can’t trust anyone, because there was Henry. Her sweet Henry, who had the heart of the truest believer, and found her and brought her home. He believed in her and wanted her for who she was. He didn’t go sacrificing an innocent life so that she would be free from the potential of darkness. He pushed for her to believe in herself, even as a young boy, and never lost hope in her. He was growing up way too fast, and she as a parent, could never imagine doing what her parents did to ensure that her child didn’t become a villain.

Walking around the empty streets of Storybrooke towards Granny’s, she thought back to Neverland where she admitted that she felt like an orphan. She thought she finally moved past feeling like a lost, unwanted, little girl, but she wasn’t good enough for her parents. They didn’t even believe in her or give her the opportunity- they made the decision for her. So if for some reason the curse wasn’t enacted and she became a villain, then what would have happened to her? Would they have thrown her out or locked her up? It doesn’t matter now, Emma thought, because they took the liberty of determining who she was.

Emma laughed sarcastically to herself thinking about what she said earlier.

No one-not Rumpelstiltskin or some author is to decide who I am.

She probably should have included her parents. God, how could they have done this? They were the ones who freaking told her to have hope and see the best in everyone, when they couldn’t even do that with their own daughter. Pulling her hair in frustration, she looked up at the clock tower and realized how late it was. Quickly Emma grabbed her phone from her pocket, and saw a text from Henry:

“Gonna stay with mom tonight- seems that she had a bad day. Breakfast tomorrow? Bring Killian!”

Good, Henry was safe with Regina and she could catch up with him tomorrow. Wait, Killian! She totally forgot to let him know and update him about August and the author! She clicked on his name on her phone and thought about what to text him. Looking up at Granny’s and back at her phone, she realized that she didn’t want to be alone right now. Where should she go? That was a stupid question because even she knew that deep down, she already knew where she wanted to go. What if it was too soon? It was one thing to fall asleep because of a sleeping spell, but another to say, “Can I sleepover?” Sighing, she traced her finger over his name and began to walk towards the docks. Perhaps, by the time she walked over there, she would muster up the courage to ask her boyfriend if she could crash on his ship (no pun intended).

Besides Henry, Killian was the only other person who wanted her exactly just the way she was. He didn’t care if she was that lost girl, or even who she was back in New York who had no memory of her, he still wanted to be by her side. He always believed in her, even back in Neverland; he believed that she would find Henry. He believed in her back in the Enchanted Forest that she could open the portal. Even now, he believed in her- he didn’t believe she would choose to go dark. He was protective and scared of what Rumple would do to her against her own volition. That’s why he told her because he wanted her to have her best chance fighting against Rumple.

He never lied to her- he was who he said he was and he abided by his code. Even when he almost took off with the bean, he was upfront with her- letting her see who he really was. He never pushed- if she was upset with him or something else, he gave her time. Not too much time that she thought he didn’t care or forgot about her, but just the right amount to let her calm down and think things through. Even at times where she physically pushed him away, he just understood. She wasn’t pushing him away, she was pushing the situation and the problems away- she didn’t want to face them or deal with them. I guess, she really was an open book to him, just like she was with Henry, and that thought made her smile.

She could see the Jolly Roger just ahead so now she really needed to just text him. Come on, Swan- it’s not that hard! You’ve faced worse. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Wait, was there someone standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger? Walking closer to the ship, she saw a figure holding onto one of the ropes connected to the mast looking out to the sea. She smiled to herself, knowing exactly who that person was.

She stepped onto the ship, stepping on a plank that creaked quietly in the still of the night and alerting the Captain of her presence. He immediately turned around to face her and said in a calming but teasing tone, “Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, milady.”

She walked straight into his arms and buried her head into his shoulder nook. After everything that happened tonight, she finally felt all the stress and the pain start to melt away. She looked up to see Killian looking down at her with such tenderness in his gaze that she was starting to see more often. She finally realized how ridiculous it was that she was nervous to ask him if she could stay the night and opened her mouth to ask, when he tilted his head and just nodded. It was like that with them- no words were needed because they just understood each other.

She gave him maybe the first genuine smile of today and tiredly said, “Lead the way, Captain.”


End file.
